This invention relates to interlocking building blocks, and particularly to particularly configured blocks for such use.
The need for a versatile building block which can be readily assembled by unskilled labor has been recognized and several different types of interlocking building blocks have been proposed.
The use of a stepped configuration on the top of a conventional rectangular-shaped cinder block which matches with the bottom face of the succeeding block to be placed above the first block is disclosed by the Smith U.S. Pat. No. 2,911,818. The upwardly extending projecting stepped surfaces are designed to hold succeeding courses of cinder block in position by means of this configuration.
Another type of interlocked block construction uses a square-shaped block mounted in a diamond configuration in a wall as shown by the Blair U.S. Pat. No. 3,238,680. A V-shaped groove construction is disclosed immediately adjacent the front face of the block for providing an interlock fit of adjacent blocks.
Another type of interlocking block construction used for buildings is disclosed in the Steele U.S. Pat. No. 3,305,982 which uses a combination of dove-tailed end-interlocking elements and an upwardly extending interfitted projection on the top face of each block.
Each of these constructions has been directed toward providing a simpler method of constructing buildings with blocks in which relatively unskilled labor could be employed to rapidly produce a satisfactory building. However, the previously proposed constructions have limitations, either with respect to ease of installation, ability to maintain a level course, or stability of the interlocked block construction.